This is What We Do
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: A series of short stories putting The Chaotix and sometimes Kaity and Waffle up against, crooks, perps, and all around creeps. Rated T for maybe some themes.
1. The case of the missing Angelo Del Demon

**O.K. At the end of each case, I'll put a summery of the next story, so here's a summery: The Chaotix are called by a Cheetah who's daughter has gone missing and may be mixed up in the wrong group under the influnce of peer pressure, and a gangster group. Now the Chaotix have to find and save the missing girl before it's too late. **

**The case of the missing Angelo Del Demon**

Chapter 1: We're on the case

Espio, Vector and Charmy walked into the house where their latest clients waited impatiently as Mobian G.U.N. soldiers swarmed around, looking for evidence. Espio scowled at a passing by G.U.N. soldier who stopped to stare at them. Mrs. Patna stood up and hurried over to the three detectives, she was tall and slim cheetah, about average height. She was wearing a light pink night gown and matching slippers.

"Hello, I'm Vector, and that's my team, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy the Bee." Vector said pointing to the chameleon and bee. Charmy waved his hand rapidly while Espio nodded slightly.

"Hello detective, can you find my girl?" Mrs. Patna asked.

"We'll see what we can do." Vector promised. "But first, we need to ask you some questions." And the three lead her to a bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"So, when did your daughter disappear?" Vector asked.

"Yesterday night." Mrs. Patna said.

"And has she been at all acting strange?"

"Well, since she got that new boyfriend of hers she's been awful rebellious and trash-talking toward me. But you know how they are at that age." Mrs. Patna smiled, making a slight gesture toward Espio.

"Oh yeah, I know what it's like." Vector smiled.

**æ♥²\░**

The three split up to cover more ground and get more facts. Espio and Charmy went to investigate the crime scene and Vector stayed with the female Cheetah and asked more questions.

"So, this boyfriend of hers, what's he like?" Vector asked.

"He's a gangster; he's involved in a gang of some sort." Mrs. Patna replied.

"How does she act now, compared to how she used to act?"

"Oh, she's much more hateful now; before, she was a perfect angel."

"How different does she act?"

"Well, not much changed except when her boyfriend's around." Mrs. Patna seemed a little more intimidating now some how.

"Um, okay, thanks for your help." Vector said and quickly walked from the room, he knew from experience not to mess with an angry woman.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio looked over the scene; it sure didn't look like much of a struggle had taken place. Vector walked in and examined the coat rack.

"Looking for something?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, a black coat with purple lining." Vector said.

"And you're looking for that because..." Espio asked urging him on.

"The kids got a couple pictures with the coat and it's apparently her only one."

"Right, so I'm gonna go ask Mrs. Patna a couple questions."

"Be gentle with the questions, and no mind games, she's ain't what you'd call 'calm' right now." Vector said, pushing a side a couple coats. Espio nodded and walked out to the Cheetah.

**How is it so far? Almost everyone in this story belongs to Sega/Sonic Team ,other characters are made up to keep the story going.**


	2. And so, the Plot Thickens

**Chapter 1 for summery and copyrights.**

Chapter 2: And so, the Plot Thickens

"But she's usually very well behaved?" Espio asked. He stood looking up at the female cheetah; it made him feel short, he didn't like that at all.

"Yes, actually, before she was kidnapped, she offered to make dinner, Maggie can be so sweet." Mrs. Patna smiled, it was mostly to herself.

"Um...yeah; So, Mrs. Patna-"

"Please, call me Mary."

"Uh...Mary...When did you last see your daughter?"

"She went out to the store to get more cinnamon."

"And she always goes to the same store?"

"Yes."

"How did her father act; was he a good influence on her?"

"Mark? Oh, he ran out on us when Maggie was three."

"Oh, I see." _'What's with all the _M's_!?'_ "Well, have you ever met Maggie's boyfriend?"

"Oh, once was too many for me."

"He's that bad?"

"And worse, he just came in here and acted like he owned the place."

"And what's his-" Espio was stopped in mid-question when he felt his arm get yanked roughly, knocking him to the ground a foot away.

"Outta the way Shorty!" A gruff but tough-sounding voice commanded. Espio picked his self up and looked at the one who knocked him over; He was a black panther with green eyes and tall as Mrs. Patna. Espio tagged him a possible threat and listened to the two.

"You know my boy went missing cause of your daughter!?" The panther screamed.

"My daughter went missing cause of your trashy son!" Mary yelled back.

"Your daughter's the only trash around here!" Mary's eyes widened and then in one quick movement, struck the male panther in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about Maggie that way!" Mary was almost crying after that last remark. Espio actually found this all interesting, how two forces of equal authority battle it out for something near and dear to both of them.

"You just keep your trash away from Matt and we won't have any problems." The Black Panther said getting up off the ground and walking for the door. _'Oh no, not more M's.'_ Espio thought and turned over to the female Cheetah, she stood strong until the male left; then, she broke out crying. She wrapped her arms around Espio and continued to cry, it must have been a habit.

"Why would anyone wanna hurt my little baby girl?" She cried. Espio stood frozen; he was never one to comfort people and didn't know what to do now.

"I...um...dunno Mrs." Espio said, now patting her back lightly, hoping she would let go.

"Why can't more men be like you and your father?"

"Father?"

"Yes, the green one." Espio almost choked right then. _'Vector!? My father!?'_

"Um, actually Mrs.-"

"Mary."

"-Mary, Vector is more of an acquaintance rather then a father." Espio said. Mary (Mrs. Patna if anyone is confused) let go of Espio and sat on a nearby couch. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"So who was that man?" Espio asked.

"That's Maggie's boyfriend's father, Bill." She replied._ 'Ugh, thank Chaos it wasn't another M.' _Espio thought but quickly got up and headed to the crime scene.

**æ♥²\░**

"Find the coat?" Espio asked looking to Vector, who was now searching the outside deck.

"Nope, you find anything good?" Vector asked, looking over the side of the deck to estimate the size of the drop.

"Well, the girl's name is Maggie, her boyfriend's name is Matt, and his father's name is Bill. I'm surprised you didn't hear them fighting."

"Anything else about the boyfriend?" Vector asked, ignoring the last part.

"Well, if he's at least half as bad as his dad; we're gonna need to be careful if he's involved in this."

"What else?"

"Disregarding Matt, Maggie offered to make dinner the night of her kidnapping and she went to the store to get cinnamon."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, that all?"

"No actually, Mrs. Patna thought I was your son."

"Oh Chaos, I'm gonna have nightmares now!"

"Heh, I can beat that, I even be able to sleep."

"What store does she go to?"

"Joe's grocer or something."

"Alright, let's go boys." Vector stated and walked down the stairs on the deck followed by Espio and Charmy.

**What will they find at the store? A worthless clue or the ultimate clue? Keep reading!**


	3. Joe's grocer and Secrets

**(C) on chapter 1. **

Chapter 3: Joe's grocer and secrets

The two reptiles and bee walked into the store, Vector and Charmy went to the front to question the guy at the register while Espio looked around the store, hoping to find something useful. After searching with no avail on Espio's part, he walked outside and almost ran into a tiger who was standing by the doors.

"Hi." The tiger said cheerfully.

"Um, hi, do you cone around here often?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, George always brings me food."

"So would you know Maggie Patna?"

"No don't know anybody other then George." Espio took out a picture and handed it to the tiger.

"Do you know her?"

"That's Angelo Del Demon!"

"Excuse me?"

"She's a little angel girl who brings me food when I can't make it to the store, why, she in trouble?"

"Maybe, thanks for your help." Espio said and walked back in to tell about what he just found. "Oh, do you have any Italian heritage?" Espio asked.

"I live in Italy before I moved here, why?"

"Just curious." Espio shrugged.

**What's Espio know that we don't? And I know this was a short chapter!**


	4. Complications

**Chapter one has (C).**

Chapter 4: Complications

Espio walked up to Vector and Charmy who were just looking for him.

"She came in about 11:39 PM. So she was kidnapped around here probably." Vector said.

"There's a tiger out side who called her Angelo Del Demon." Espio said.

"And...?"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No, not really."

"It means 'Angel of the Demon' in Italian."

"So, this guy knows something?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, let's go ask him some questions." Vector said and lead his team out to the tiger that Espio had just talked to.

**æ♥²\░**

The tiger was eating an apple when the three detectives found him.

"Hi again." The tiger said, waving to Espio.

"That girl, um, Angelo Del Demon; who's the demon you're talking about?" Espio asked, nodding a hello.

"Some black panther; always telling her what to do and how to do it."

"When did you last see her?"

"Um...yesterday, about two days ago, around maybe 12:30, then the demon came and took her."

"Did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, down to the old part of the town, not a good place for an angel to be." The tiger said, pointing toward a more broken-down part of the town.

"Thanks." Vector said. "Come on boys." And the three dashed toward the dark and quiet buildings.

**æ♥²\░**

"Take a guess, which one would they be in?" Vector said.

"That one!" Charmy cried pointing to a half-burned building.

"Or that one." Espio said pointing toward a building in better shape.

"No! That one!" Charmy said pointing to the most stable-looking building in they could find.

"Alright, let's give it a look, Espio, go in and do some recon, we'll look for another way in." Vector said. Espio nodded and invisibly ran toward the building and was climbing walls in no time.

**æ♥²\░**

One of the first things Espio noticed is that there were no windows. He could climb in whenever he wanted. _'Perfect.'_ Espio smiled. He heard talking in a nearby room; after crawling over, he listened to their talk.

"Listen, ya'll wanna run with us, ya'll gotta pass the test." A brown female ox said; she wore a black coat with purple lining, similar to the coat Maggie's and her voice was thick with a Southern accent.

"I know, and I understand who I...take care of." This one looked like Bill, only smaller and leaner. _'So, that's Matt, eh?'_ Espio thought.

"So, where's she at?" the female asked

"I put her in the next room." Matt replied. The ox female nodded and left the room with Mat following closely. Espio made his way over to the next room and climbed in. Sure enough, Maggie Patna sat in the room; tied to a chair and gagged; her back toward the door. She looked suddenly scared when Espio appeared. She struggled violently to get out of the chair.

"It's okay, I'm here to help." Espio said. He walked over to where Maggie sat and took a shot at the knots that held her to the chair. After ten minutes of trying, Espio heard the door behind him open and guessed it was Vector and Charmy.

"Hey guys. This may take a while; the knots are unique and complex." Espio said, again trying to pull it apart.

"Well, thank ya darlin', I did 'em myself." Espio froze, it wasn't Vector's voice, this voice had a thick Southern accent. Espio turned quickly and only caught a glimpse of the speaker before he was knocked in the head by a thin steel pole, knocking him unconscious.

**æ♥²\░**

Vector and Charmy looked around the building and eventually found an entrance, as they entered; they both felt eyes watching them. A quick glance around suggested nothing on their theory being right. They climbed a flight of stairs to the third floor and looked around; not much better or different then the rest of the place, gray and musty looking, with mold in some places, and old, broken furniture in every corner.

"Defiantly the hide out. Good work Charmy." Vector said. Charmy smiled in response. A solid _thud _put them on alert, now aware that they weren't alone in the building. A door squeaked open nearby and the two Chaotix members hid, they didn't look, for fear of being seen. But id they did, they'd see a brown female ox carrying their chameleon friend.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio wasn't sure how long he was out but he could hear Vector talking to the ox girl whom had hit him.

"Let the girl go." Vector commanded.

"And why should I, Hun?" the ox asked, attitude covered her voice.

"Well, let's just say we got backup in the building." Espio could imagine the smug grin of Vector's face while he said that. He was knocked out of thought when someone grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.

"Ya'll mean _this_ backup?" the ox asked Vector stood stunned seeing Espio captured.

**Espio's captured and at knife-point! A definate complication in the plan.**


	5. The Missing Angelo Del Demon: SOLVED

**Chapter one (C).**

Chapter 5: The missing Angelo Del Demon: SOLVED

"Don't hurt him! Let him go!" Charmy yelled.

"Hurt 'im? Oh sugah, Why would I hurt such a cute lil' thang?"

"Because you're a twisted, evil she-devil." Espio said. The ox scowled at him but turned back to the two free detectives.

"I'll make ya'll a deal, I'll give your cute friend back and ya'll just let our business be."

"And if we refuse?" Vector said.

"Well then, your lil' friend's not gonna breath no more."

"You talk funny." Charmy said.

"'scuse me?"

"You talk funny! You're all like 'ya'll' and 'lil'' like a hillbilly!"

"Charmy, now's not the time." Espio said, his eyes focused on the blade.

"I'm not a hillbilly, I'm from the south." The female ox cried.

"Sure you are." Charmy smiled. Espio suddenly understood, Charmy was making a distraction. He kicked the ox hard, knocking the knife out of her hand and her to the ground.

"Let's go!" Vector yelled and Espio lead them to the room Maggie was being held.

"Help me out." Espio said quickly trying the knots again.

"No time." Vector said looking behind him, the brown ox was charging with a thin pole ready to strike. Vector picked up the chair and Espio and jumped out the window.

**æ♥²\░**

"Are you crazy!?" Espio yelled over the rushing wind.

"No crazier then when you jumped off our roof!" Vector yelled back.

"Yay! Charmy to the rescue!" Charmy yelled and slowed his friends' fall and brought them safely to the ground.

**æ♥²\░**

"Thank you so much for bringing my baby girl home!" Mary Patna exclaimed, hugging each member of the Chaotix.

"No sweat, it's what we do." Vector said. "Come on, Boys." The three walked out and down the driveway when Maggie Patna ran out calling for them to stop. She had a sweet-sounding, almost angelic voice.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled. "Oh, and mom wanted me to give you this." The young cheetah handed Vector three hundred rings. "For saving me." She explained quickly and ran toward the house before anymore could be said.

The three walked back to the agency talking about the case. Charmy and Vector told Espio everything that happened during the course of his unconsciousness, which wasn't really much, they found the ox , she and Vector fought for a little bit then Espio must have woke up.

"Well, it was definitely interesting." Espio said stretching his arms above his head as they walked into their office.

"And in a day too." Vector nodded. "Alright, time for sleep." The three exchanged 'Goodnights' and went to their own rooms.

**IT'S OVER! Now a summery for my next short story in this bigger story:**

**A Squeaky Clean Murder: A six year old rose red female hippo is found dead in her bathroom and the Chaotix, with the help of Kaity the Chameleon and Waffle the Fox, have to find and stop the perp before it's too late. **

**Yeah, I know the summery sucked!**


	6. Squeaky clean Murder

**Ugh, so many small chapters! Sega/Sonic Team owns Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy the Bee. Waffle the Fox owns her self and Kaity the Chameleon is MINE! **

**Squeaky Clean Murder**

Chapter 1: The crime scene

Kaity the Chameleon walked into the bathroom crowded with police, followed by Vector, Charmy and Waffle clinging to Espio.

"So, she was shot I presume?" Kaity said looking at the rose red hippo, grateful that a towel was around the dead naked body. She looked about six and she was wet, obviously she had taken a shower.

"Looks like it." Vector said. Kaity examined the bathroom itself, it was a split bathroom, the bath tub and toilet in one room and the sink and medicine cabinet in another, a door split the two apart. Espio and Waffle looked around the first part of the room, the sink and medicine cabinet.

"Check for poison." Espio instructed. Waffle nodded and searched the cabinet while Espio searched a closet hidden by the wide-open door. Vector and Charmy went to ask questions, leaving Kaity to go solo, just how she liked it.

**And so, a new case for the Chaotix begins, bringing Waffle and Kaity along for the ride. And I'd like to say now, that if you may have a request for a story, then just ask me and I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Clues

**Chapter 1 has (C)**.

Chapter 2: Clues

Kaity pushed aside G.U.N. officers; she didn't like them for her own reasons. She looked over the bathtub, it was wet, but other then that, everything seemed fine; then her needle-sharp eyes caught something, a small hole in the wall by the top of the tub (Where to faucet and knobs are). She thought for a moment but joined Vector and Charmy in questioning.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio and Waffle searched the closet and medicine cabinet.

"Nothing in here." Waffle said closing the cabinet door.

"Here's something; a gun." Espio said standing on tip-toe to reach the gun. It was a small jet black pistol. Espio took out one of the bullets. "We got our weapon." He said, examining the bullet.

"So we tell the others?" Waffle asked. Espio nodded. And the two walked out to the rest of the group.

**æ♥²\░**

"And how long were you gone for?" Vector asked.

"About two hours, then Bobby called and told me he just got home and Cindy was shot dead." A light purple hippo said, crying into a handkerchief.

"Ah, Miss. Sprinstin, whose room is that over there?" Kaity asked pointing to the room next to the bathroom.

"Oh, that's Bobby's room."

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"Is it your room too?"

"No, he likes to sleep in his own room."

"Okay and where'd you get that black eye?"

"Um...Bobby...and I...we had a fight and..." The hippo's voice was softer when she spoke, like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Whose gun is this?" Waffle asked, holding the gun out.

"It's mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes, when I moved out here, my grandpa gave me that gun."

"Why?" Espio asked.

"Well, he said that the city could be a bad place, and that he'd feel better knowing I knew how to use a gun and have one."

"Um, alright. Thank you Miss." Vector said. Miss. Sprinstin nodded and walked off to her room to cry. Vector turned to his team as soon as the woman was out of earshot.

"Okay, what's up with all the questions? We agreed that I'd ask the questions." He said.

"We may have the killer already." Espio said slyly

**A killer? Already? Dang, their good!**


	8. A Theory

**Chapter one of this story has (C).**

Chapter 3: A Theory

The five detectives walked up the stairs while each explained their theory. "It may have been the father, but since we've yet to meet him, we can't be sure." Espio said.

"Right, so how'd it happen?" Kaity asked. Espio stood quietly, he hadn't thought of how it happened. "Well...we don't...um...we haven't really thought of that." Espio confessed.

"She was coming out of the bathroom and Mr. Sprinstin came in and shot the girl." Waffle suggested.

"But there's blood splatter on the wall outside the bathroom, suggesting she was shot from behind." Kaity said pointing to the wall.

"Well then what's your theory?" Waffle asked.

"It's still in process." Kaity smiled, "But first, I wanna talk to Mr. Sprinstin." Mr. Sprinstin suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Just who I wanted to see, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Kaity asked.

"N-no, not at all." The blue hippo said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Good." Kaity grinned and lead the hippo to his room to talk privately.

**æ♥²\░**

"So, who's room is this?" Kaity asked, looking around.

"Um, it's uh, my room." Mr. Sprinstin said.

"Just your room?"

"Um, yes."

"So what time did you find Cindy dead?"

"Um, around nine o' clock."

"How long does she bathe usually?"

"About an hour."

"Does she shower or just lay in the tub?"

"She mostly just lies down in the bathtub."

"Okay, so, one more question; how'd you get a black eye?"

He seemed startled by the question. "Um, well, I, uh...um...got it from...my, um...wife."

"I see, thanks for your help." Kaity said, walking out of the room and down the hall towards Miss. Sprinstin.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio and Waffle looked around the room, looking for evidence to prove their theory correct. Espio turned over Cindy's body and instantly noticed the black eye.

"Everyone in this family has a black eye." Espio murmured, thinking of the two hippos's that both had a black and blue ring covering their eye.

"Yeah, only Mr. Sprinstin's was smaller." Waffle said walking over to examine the girls face. She was defiantly six, but looked much more mature then she really was.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Espio asked.

Waffle nodded. "We go over the facts again."

"Right." Espio nodded and the two sat down and compared notes.

**æ♥²\░**

"But you'd never hit your husband, correct?" Kaity asked the female hippo.

"Oh, never." She responded.

"Right, does Mr. Sprinstin know where you keep the gun?"

"Yes."

"Does he know how to handle it?"

"Yes, I taught him."

"Interesting." Kaity nodded. "Um, anything else about your husband?"

"Well, sometimes he can be very violent if he doesn't get what he wants."

This perked Kaity's interest. "What do you mean by 'wants'?"

"Well, it's just generally everything."

"Alright then, when was your last contact with Cindy?"

"At about nine o' clock."

"...Care to elaborate?"

"Well, at nine, she called to tell me she was going to take a bath so I wouldn't be scared if I called between to nine and ten."

"I see, well, thank you for your time Miss." Kaity said and walked out of the room.

**Wow, that took a while. And it was mostly just questions. Jeez, I gotta get some better stuff to write.**


	9. Comparing Notes

**Chapter 1 of this story for (C).**

Chapter 4: Comparing notes

Waffle and Espio looked up to see Kaity sit down by Waffle and put down a small notebook. Espio picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Interviews from the two parents." Kaity said, "Notice anything strange?"

"One of them is lying." Espio said. Waffle took the notebook and read over everything inside. "Okay, so which one did it?" she asked.

"Dunno yet, what'd you guys find?"

"These." Espio said throwing the notes onto the table. Kaity examined them over and smiled.

"Go get Vector, we may need help." She instructed.

**Oh gosh, this chapter is WAY too short! **

**Who commited murder? For what reason? Who's lying? Why? Those questions will be answered in the final chapter of the story, which is next! Keep reading!**


	10. Squeaky Clean Murder: SOLVED

**Copyrights on first chapter of this story**

Chapter 5: Squeaky Clean Murder: SOLVED

Waffle stepped over the body and grabbed a towel similar to the one Cindy wore and put it down in the bath area. Espio and the others followed.

"So you know who did it?" Espio asked.

"Yep, me and Kaity only I presume." Waffle nodded.

"Must be." Kaity shrugged.

"Kaity come here and lay in the tub." Waffle said. Kaity did what Waffle said.

"Okay, so Kaity's Cindy, right?" Waffle said looking to the three clueless detectives.

"Yes I am." Kaity responded.

"Right, so called her mom to tell her that she was taking a bath and did so," Waffle said, Kaity laid in the tub, not caring that her back was getting wet. "Then, she sees someone watching her from here." Waffle explained pointing to the hole Kaity had found earlier. "So she hurries out and tries to run away." And Kaity pulled herself out and wrapped herself in the towel like Waffle had said to. "But because she didn't want to run out naked, she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. Then she ran for the door and made it half way down the hall before the perp caught up." And Kaity walked halfway down the hall and stopped when Waffle grabbed the back of the towel. "And then they grabbed her and she tried to defend herself and hit the eye." Kaity did the motion of hitting Waffle in an attempt to escape. "They only let go for a second and then pulled her into the bathroom and shot her." Waffle concluded.

"Isn't that right Mr. Sprinstin?" Kaity asked. The male hippo froze suddenly.

"Wha-what, why would you think I did it?"

"You seemed to know a lot about her bathing habits."

"Like there isn't a parent that doesn't know how long their child bathes."

"True, but you told me that she lies down in the bathtub most of the time." Kaity said.

"And your wife said about how violent you get when you don't get what you want, that's how you got your black eye; she hit you when she tried to defend herself." Waffle added.

"Then you got mad and shot her. And after you realized what you did, you tried to cover it up by lying about the time." Kaity finished.

"How do you know _she _wasn't lying!?" Mr. Sprinstin almost yelled at the two. But they stayed calm.

"That's for us to know and for you to figure out." Waffle said, grinning slyly. "Take'em away boys." Two G.U.N. officers cuffed Bobby Sprinstin and lead him out to a squad car.

"Well, I see I've underestimated you're detective skills." Espio said, smiling at Waffle. She smiled back.

"Alright, let's go so you two can get a room." Vector said pulling the two away from each other and heading for the door with Charmy and Kaity following close by.

**Whew, it's done, this is the last in this series for now, but if I can get more reviews, or think of a new idea then I may bring it back. Waffle's one smart cookie.**


	11. Trial by Traits

**New mystery! Waffle the Fox is owned by Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon is mine, and the Chaotix are owned by Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Trial by Traits**

Chapter 1: The First

The Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity entered the small eye glasses store, behind the counter was the cause of their visit, a male human lay in a pool of blood, a mix of fear and surprise in his blue eyes. Espio scowled; he didn't trust humans, not after what Eggman had done to him and the other members of the Chaotix.

"So he was standing behind the counter and was shot right there." Kaity said, kneeling down by the body.

"Yep, even left a nice card." Vector said, handing the white slip to Kaity. She read it out loud. _All who hail Hitler don't deserve to live, so it's my sole purpose to kill them._ Charmy looked up questioningly.

"Who's Hitler?" he asked.

"He was some dictator to the humans and killed them if they didn't have certain things about them." Waffle said.

"Like what?"

"Um, blue eyes, blond hair, and fair skin I think."

"And this man has all those traits." Espio said.

"So were looking for some anti-Nazi guy?" Kaity asked.

"Looks like it."

"Oh joy."

"We may get lucky one day and get a case where it won't be some psychopath with a crazy motive to kill just anyone."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, me either." Espio murmured and walked off.

**Sorry for the short chapter...But, more should be up soon!**


	12. Another?

**Ugh too many short chapters! (C) on chapter one of this story.**

Chapter 2: Another?

Only hours after the first murder, the Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity were standing in an apartment house, staring down at a dead ten-year-old girl.

"Same card." Vector muttered and showed it to his team.

"But this girl is too young to know Hitler, let alone, what he did to all those people." Espio said.

"But the girl has blue eyes, blond hair and fair skin." Waffle pointed out, "That's what Hitler wanted everyone to look like."

"And you know all this how?"

"I'm smart."

"True." Espio nodded. Kaity walked up to the fox and chameleon.

"We got another."

**This guy works fast!**


	13. Still more

**Chapter one of this story for copyrights.**

Chapter 3: Still More

Espio and Waffle rushed over to the dead body, a beach blond furred male hedgehog with blue eyes.

"Well, we know it's not only humans." Vector said, examining the body.

"And the message is here too; this guy obviously doesn't wanna be ignored for too long." Kaity said. Charmy flew over to his team.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Charmy said excitedly.

"We're all ears." Vector said.

"Let's trap him!"

"Good idea Charmy."

"We need someone to get him out of hiding Vector." Espio pointed out.

"Right; so, any volunteers?" Vector asked. No one stepped forward. Vector shook his head and looked disappointingly at his team.

"Come on guys, someone's gotta do it." He said. Kaity raised her hand.

"I'll do it." She said boldly, but Vector could tell she was unsure of it.

"No! It's too dangerous; you're not ready for something like this." Espio said almost immediately.

"Just give the kid a chance." Vector said.

"No, she's not ready." Espio argued.

"Come on Espio, ya can't protect her forever."

"Maybe not, but I can keep her safe for a while longer."

"I'll be fine Espio." Kaity said.

"No you won't, this man won't hold back anything on you just because you're a girl."

"I never wanted him to."

"Come on Espio, let her try." Waffle said.

"Waffle! Not you too!"

"I think she can do it." Waffle murmured, looking down at her feet.

"Me too." Vector said.

"Yeah! She can do it!" Charmy sang. Espio looked hard at them for a minute and gave up.

"Fine, but I'm following her to make sure she doesn't get hurt or killed." He sighed crossing his arms.

"I don't mind." Kaity said, before another fight broke out.

**æ♥²\░**

"Alright, we just gotta turn you from a purple chameleon with blue eyes to a blond chameleon with blue eyes." Vector said, he looked over Kaity for a seconded. "And you may need some different clothes."

"Okay, so we can use an airbrush for my skin." Kaity said.

"Why?"

"Cause, I like being purple, and I'm _not_ gonna dye my scales."

"Fine; and clothes?"

"That part I'm still working on."

"She can use some of mine." Waffle said.

"Okay, good, go get something." Vector said, Waffle ran to the room she and Kaity shared during their stays.

"And no skirts!" Kaity called after her fox friend.

**æ♥²\░**

After the airbrush paint dried, Kaity walked to her shared room and changed into Waffle's choice of clothes for her. She stood in front of a full length mirror and looked at herself, she went from the purple chameleon wearing nothing but long black shirts and camouflage pants her friends had come to know and love, to a honey blond chameleon wearing a pink tank-top and rose pink shorts. _'At least it's not a skirt.'_ She thought looking herself over one more time before walking down the stairs. Everyone looked up when Kaity walked down the stairs and every mouth hung open.

"Um, how do ya feel?" Vector said.

"Like Waffle." Kaity said crossly.

"And we may have to change how ya act too." Vector said.

"What's wrong with how I act?"

"Nothing! It's just so he can't recognize ya if he sees you again."

"Alright. So, what's my new personality?"

"How about prep?"

"And become the very thing I despise? Try again."

"Act like Waffle then."

"Okay." Kaity walked down the stairs and ran over to Espio then flung her arms around him. "Espio I love you! You're so hot!" She said. Espio pushed her away.

"That's not funny." He hissed

"I know." Kaity replied calmly.

"And you'll need to wear this." Vector said, handing Kaity what looked like a band-aid that matched her new scale color and an ear piece.

"Why a band-aid?" She asked, putting the ear-piece in her ear.

"It's some new kind of technology G.U.N. in future city made." Espio shrugged.

"So what does it do?"

"It's actually a microphone; it picks up even the slightest sound if it's tuned that way."

"Wow."

"Yeah; wow. Just put it on the back of you're neck, we're going down to future city to look. It may look strange with a civilian walking around with that kind of technology."

"Why there?"

"Cause that's the only city that hasn't been attacked." Espio said, leading Kaity out the door and toward Future City.

**The trap is set, the hunted will come to the hunters, what'll happen? Keep reading to find out!**


	14. The Trap and Results

**Chapter one of this story has (C). **

Chapter 4: The Trap and Results

Espio and Kaity walked down to a more modern-looking part of future city. Filled with old cars, bars, dark ally ways, burned buildings, ect. Espio pulled Kaity closer to him. "Watch you're back around here." He said. Kaity nodded and watched around. They came to a building with a Nazi flag on it that had been torn to shreds.

"Think this is his hideout?" Espio asked sarcastically. Music came from inside and a horrible smell swirled around both chameleons.

"No, I think he hangs around here a lot though." Kaity said, holding her nose.

"Okay ya ready?" Vector's voice came over the earpiece.

"As I'll ever be." Kaity replied and walked into the building. Espio sat outside invisibly and waited.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity entered and instantly could tell it was a bar. But not an anti-Nazi bar, there were plenty of humans and Mobians that were blond with blue eyes. Kaity reluctantly walked up the bar counter and sat down on one of the revolving seats. Not long after, a human male came and sat next to her. A bartender came up and took the man's order while Kaity listened to the talk going on around her. The man's voice was sweet and innocent sounding. "The usual Tim," he paused for a seconded before continuing, "And one for the pretty lady." Kaity didn't think much of it until a large and wide martini glass was set in front of her. Now she looked over to the man sitting next to her. He was about normal height for a man in his twenty's. He had dark brown hair, transfixing hazel eyes and the sweetest smile Kaity had ever seen on a human that was directed to her.

"Um, thank you." She said, trying to make her voice higher. She took one sip and almost dropped the glass. It was the most repulsive thing she ever tasted and she could instantly taste the over load of alcohol in the drink. _'You're 13! You're under age!' _Part of her yelled, this was here more sensible side. _'But it's for the better of the case, besides, Espio probably would've done the same thing in you're possession.'_ Another side said, this side sounded more persuasive then her sensible side and it was her detective side that would do anything to help in the case. So she involuntarily went with her seconded voice. She looked down at the drink, mentally preparing for another sip of the alcoholic beverage; it was blood red, and shined menacingly under the dim and smoky light. She held the drink up to her lips again, now fully aware the man was watching her actions. Admittedly, it tasted better the seconded time. And now she felt another pair of eyes on her, she turned around and looked almost immediately at a big man with greasy black hair and cold grey eyes burning into Kaity's. She quickly turned away and continued talking with the man next to her. _'Better watch that guy; He may be the one I'm looking for.'_ She thought, taking a swig of her drink.

**æ♥²\░**

She was later found the nice brown haired man, who she now knew as Larry Ricson, helping her out of the bar, keeping her standing by holding onto her arm and into the open air. She was giggling like crazy and had trouble seeing clearly. _'You idiot! You're drunk!'_ Now both sides were screaming about the choice she had made. She ignored the voices and suddenly realized she didn't remember why she had gone down there in the first place.

"Hey, um..." Larry started.

"Lizzy." Kaity said quickly, she really didn't know why, but she suddenly liked the name and changed her name.

"Lizzy, I wanna show you something."

"Okay, where?"

"Down here." Larry lead Kaity down into a dark ally way and helped her stand by herself.

"What'd ya wanna show me?" Kaity asked.

"This." Larry smiled and pulled out a gun. Kaity's body froze over, now she remembered why she was there.

"Oh..." Kaity's body suddenly felt weak, she knew she couldn't fight him so she went for the next best option; "Help!" She screamed.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio wasn't sure how long he had sat there, but he knew it had been too long. He was about to go in the building and check on Kaity when she came out with a human man with brown hair and hazel eyes. _'Who's this guy?'_ he thought. He jumped down from his place and followed the two into a dark ally. _'Why's she going along with this?'_ he wondered. He had long since tuned out to the outside sounds. He ran into the ally after hearing Kaity scream. Kaity stood still by the mouth of the ally with the man pointing the gun at her.

**æ♥²\░**

"Better back off." Kaity warned, Espio could tell she sounded more confident then she felt, and she was in no condition to fight. The man only smiled and cocked his gun to one side. _'Now's a good time to save her.'_ Espio reminded himself and grabbed Kaity from the ally and carried her back to the now quiet Future City.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio ran the full way back to the Chaotix house and set Kaity on her feet after opening the door then rushed her over to the bathroom and she threw up the contents of her stomach.

"Usually, I'd punish you in some other way or lecture you about how wrong it is to drink under age, especially with you being a ninja, but I think you've learned you're lesson." Espio said.

"Just shut up." Kaity muttered crossly. Espio helped Kaity up the stairs and into her bed.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you ate before that." Espio said.

"I have learned about that kind of stuff you know." Kaity whispered.

"Well, go to sleep for a while and see how you feel after and we'll talk more okay?" Espio said. Kaity nodded and fell asleep instantly. Espio looked down at the sleeping girl. _'She looks so angelic asleep.'_ Espio noticed. He shook the thought away and left the room.

**æ♥²\░**

Any trace of sympathy disappeared as Espio walked down the stairs to join his team. The first think Espio did when he got down the stairs is flip over Vector's desk. Vector went wide-eyed suddenly feeling the weight of the desk on his lap.

"Espio, what's the matter with you!?" Vector yelled.

"Did you not just see Kaity?" Espio yelled back. "She could've been killed if I hadn't been there!"

"Well, she chose to go."

"And I said no! But you all decided other wise." Espio huffed and kicked over the locked by his usual place. Charmy squealed and zoomed away to avoid getting crushed. Waffle walked over and lightly put her arms around Espio. Espio pushed her off.

"Don't touch me! I wanna be alone right now." Espio hissed. Waffle looked hurt. Espio ignored it and stomped toward his room. He almost made it when Vector spoke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened but-" Vector was interrupted when Espio's fist hit the wall and cracked through the dry wall.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough this time Vector!" Espio growled and slammed his door. The rest of the Chaotix stood quietly and looked at the mess Espio made, papers from Vector's desk were scattered, whatever was in the locker had tumbled out and the wall now had a hole the size of Espio's fist.

"Land lord's not gonna like that." Vector muttered and started cleaning up.

**So, what'd we learn? NEVER DO DRUGS OR DRINK ALCOHOL! IT'S BAD FOR YOU! AND DON'T DRINK UNDER AGE! I really don't know why I wrote this part but I'm glad I rated the story T.**


	15. Assassin or Family?

**(C) on the first chapter of this story. Sorry about the wait, I felt lazy this week.**

Chapter 5: Assassin or Family?

Kaity wasn't sure how long she had slept but she knew it was dark when she opened her eyes. Kaity sat up and looked around the dark room. _'How long was I asleep?'_ she wondered. She shrugged it off and left the room to the main room where her friends were sitting and talking about what Espio had seen. Kaity invisibly listened for a short while.

"All Espio says is that this guy takes Kaity into an ally and tries to shoot her." Vector said.

"Yes, we know that, but what'd he look like?" Waffle asked.

"Brown hair, human, male, and fair skin."

"That's it?"

"All he'll say."

"Dang it!" Waffle whispered.

"Maybe I can help you're description." Kaity said, now visible and sitting by Waffle.

"Listen Kaity, sorry 'bout-" Vector began. Kaity put up one hand to stop him.

"No big deal, I understood the consequences of the task." Kaity said candidly.

"Alright then, so what did the guy look like?"

"Hazel eyes, looked about twenty or around there, and was about average height."

"Can ya draw him?"

"I'm no artist Vector."

"True, okay, if ya saw him again you'd recognize him right?"

"Of course, but he may not be the one committing these crimes."

"And you have what reason's to believe this?"

"In the ally, he hesitated on shooting me, and his hand was shaking while he was holding the gun, which means he's not used to cold-blooded killing."

"So he's hired?"

"No, he can't be an assassin."

"Family?"

"That's what I was thinkin."

"Alright, so we'll go around Future city and find 'im, but you gotta wash off that paint first." Vector said. Kaity looked at her arm and remembered that she was still paint covered.

"Okay, I'll go wash this off." Kaity said walking to the bathroom. "Oh, and tell Espio I'm fine."

"Ya heard him last night?" Waffle asked.

"I think China heard him. I was asleep all day?"

"Yeah, we stayed here to keep watch on you. Espio was going up there every hour on the hour."

"...Um, okay, so...I'll go take a bath now." Kaity said quickly and ran to the bathroom and closed the door. _'Didn't know he cared so much.'_ Kaity thought.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio sat in his room, meditating. A loud knock crushed his concentration.

"What?" Espio called.

"Kaity wanted me to tell you that she's fine." Charmy called. Espio jumped up and ran from his room.

"Is she up?" he asked the bee.

"She's taking a shower." Waffle said.

"So, she find anything?"  
"She gave us a better description of the guy." Vector replied.

"And that he may not be the guy." Waffle added.

"An assassin then?" Espio inquired.

"Nope, we think family connections."

"I see. So, what's next?"

"What's next is that we go to sleep. And tomorrow, we go out, find this guy and make 'im talk." Vector smiled, cracking his knuckles. Espio rolled his eyes and looked at the clock; 10:35.

"Charmy, time for bed." Espio called into the kitchen, where Charmy happened to be.

"No! I wanna stay up and help you guys." Charmy cried.

"You can help by going to bed, now go." Espio said, pointing to Charmy's darkened room. Charmy muttered something under his breath but went into the room and fell asleep shortly after.

**Another short chapter. Dangit!**


	16. Another Suspect

**Finally. Sorry, I been feeling lazy for the past week and a half...well, enjoy! Chapter 1 of _this_ story for (C)**

Chapter 6: Another suspect

The Chaotix, Kaity and Waffle all woke up either willingly or unwillingly at 5:00 sharp and set off for Future City. The five walked around, looking at every passerby with brown hair and in their twenty's. Kaity shook her head every time a certain man was pointed out.

"Hang on...is that him?" Waffle asked, pointing to a man looking around nervously by an ally way. Kaity looked the human male over then nodded.

"That's him."

"Let's get 'im." Vector said, he began to walk toward the man and Espio blocked his partner's way."

"Hang on Vector; we know he didn't do it. We find who he's working for, arrest that guy, _then _you can clobber this guy...and I will join you." (Did that make any sense to anyone?)

"Me too." Kaity said, kicking the air.

Vector sighed, "Oh, fine."

"Guys, he's going in the ally." Waffle said. The three reptiles looked in time to see Larry vanish into the ally.

"Follow him Espio." Kaity said. Espio nodded and invisibly spied on the man.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio stayed a short distance away from their suspect. Close enough that he could hear him talk, but far enough that he himself couldn't be heard or could keep ahead of Larry if he needed to run. Larry looked quickly, like he knew Espio was watching him. Larry walked over to a broken ladder hanging from a fire escape. He climbed the ladder despite the fact it was hanging by one arm of the ladder. He quickly pulled himself up and onto the fire escape landing and climbed into a broken window. _'A hideout maybe?'_ Espio pondered. Espio shrugged and followed what Larry had done. The inside of the building was better then the outside, the place was lighted and well furnished. Espio spotted Larry as he sat on a blue cushioned chair and looked to another man. This man, Espio saw, had brown hair and deep-set blue eyes. He looked like one of those people you're afraid of no matter what.

"Um...someone got away...sorry." Larry said, his head was hung like he was a kid in serious trouble.

"It's okay Lar, this is your first screw-up so I'll let it pass unnoticed." The new man said. His voice was low and authoritive. Larry looked up and smiled. "But...one more mess up and you'll be like Mark." The man said. At this, Larry paled. _'Must be bad to be Mark.'_ Espio thought more talking got Espio's attention.

"Okay Brent, no more mess-ups, I promise." Larry said.

Brent smiled and nodded. "Good, now, what did this one look like?"

"Um, it was a girl reptile of some kind, an iguana maybe." Larry said, straining to remember, '_Chameleon.'_ Espio hissed. "And she was yellow and had blue eyes; um, and her name was Lizzy, or something."

"We'll see to her." Brent smiled. Espio figured he had heard and seen enough. He quietly crept out of the room and ally way.

**æ♥²\░**

"So, what do ya think this guy's doin?" Vector asked.

"He told me his name was Larry." Kaity said.

"And you remember all this how?"

"Excellent question."

"The answer?"

"No clue." Kaity shrugged. Vector sighed and looked for Espio.

"Think he's okay?" Waffle asked.

"Espio's tough, he can handle himself." Kaity said.

"Yeah...but still, what if he got caught?"

"Then we'll go in and beat the crap out of every person in there until we find him." Vector said.

"Guys! There's Espio!" Charmy cried. The three looked up from their conversation to see Espio walking toward them.

"How'd it go?" Vector asked.

"Well, you were right, it's family." Espio said.

"And you saw this family?"

"Yes, his name is Brent, almost exactly like the Larry guy." Espio said.

"Almost?" Waffle asked.

"He has blue eyes, and a deeper voice." Espio said.

"Alright, we got a name and a face, now we need a motive." Kaity said.

"What about all the cards he left behind?" Charmy asked.

"They could be decoys, leading away from an alternative motive." Kaity said.

"We're gonna check his history then?" Waffle asked. Vector nodded.

"Check everything; schools, collages, grades, past jobs, criminal records, and see if he was involved drugs or maybe ever had therapy."

"Why therapy?" Charmy asked.

"Strange things can drive a person to kill Charmy." Espio said. Vector and Waffle nodded. The five walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency just as night came closer.

**This looked much longer on the document...----**


	17. Trial by Traits: SOLVED

**Chapter one of Trial by Traits for copyrights to this story. **

Chapter 7: Trial by Traits: SOLVED

The five had again risen early to catch the criminal.

"So, which one do we arrest?" Charmy asked.

"Both I guess." Vector shrugged.

"Can we still beat them up Vector?"

"No Charmy."

"Aw man! I wanna beat 'im up!"

"Charmy, Shut up!" Kaity exclaimed. The five walked to their places they were in the night before, only now, armed with weapons and handcuffs.

"So, we just gonna barge in and arrest them?" Waffle asked.

"It's Vector who made the plan, what do you expect?" Espio remarked more to himself then Waffle.

"Point made." Waffle stated.

"Look, whatever, let's just go in and hope we don't have to pull guns on them." Kaity said.

"Oh, live a little, Kate." Vector said putting a hand on Kaity's shoulder.

"Okay, one: Call me 'Kate' ever again and your life span will drastically shorten. And two: If that hand doesn't come off my shoulder it's comin' off for good Mr. Mom." Kaity said darkly. Vector quickly took his hand off Kaity's shoulder; of course it was just an empty threat as Kaity often does use such threats.

"Um, okay. We all ready?" Vector asked, loading his gun.

"Yep." Waffle said putting a hand on the gun strapped to her waist.

"You bet!" Charmy cried. Charmy wasn't allowed to use a gun so they gave him a small medal pole to hit someone with.

"Yes." Espio replied gripping a ninja star.

"As I'll ever be." Kaity shrugged taking hold of her own ninja stars that Espio had lent her. She patted her waist to be sure her gun was still there.

"Alright, Charge!" Vector yelled. The five ran at the building at full-speed and knocked down the door in one force-filled hit.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity and Waffle went in first, covering the front, Espio and Vector followed in the back, and Charmy went wherever he pleased. The room was silent and well-lit as Espio remembered it from the previous night.

"This way." Espio said motioning to a stair way. His four friends followed him to the seconded floor and into the room where Espio had seen the two humans talking before. They were there. Both were sitting and talking. Espio, Waffle, Charmy, and Kaity looked to Vector for the next order. He motioned to go in. The others nodded and quietly snuck in, readying their weapons.

"Drop all your weapons and get on the ground!" Waffle yelled pointing her pistol form one human to the other. The two men jumped from hearing another voice and looked in shock at the five Mobians standing in their hideaway.

"How'd you get in!?" Brent half yelled.

"That's none of your business, on the ground; now!" Kaity said, cocking her gun to one side and holding a ninja star in the other. Brent smiled and did as he was told. Vector and Espio walked over to the humans, each holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Brent and Larry Ricson; you're under arrest, for murder." Vector said and told them their rights as they were handcuffed and pulled to their feet.

"Keep your weapon on them," Kaity whispered to Waffle, "they got something planned."

"How do you know?" Waffle asked.

"Brent gave up way to easily."

"So did Larry."

"Yeah, but he's just a pawn in a bigger game; and Brent's the controller." Kaity said. Waffle sighed; she hated it when Kaity played around the point.

**æ♥²\░**

They got outside without trouble. On the way to the station, that's where trouble started. Brent broke away from Espio's grip and started to run.

"Hey! Guys, get 'em!" Vector said. Kaity and Waffle were off and chasing before Vector could finish. They chased him about a block before he ran into a warehouse.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Waffle asked.

"Dunno, cover the front. I'll get the back." Kaity said and ran ahead and for the back.

"Be careful." Waffle said quietly.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity made it in time to see Brent disappear into the warehouse. Katy followed quietly. The inside looked like just a storage house; boxes stacked on top one another, materials scattered here and there, and too many corners and walls. _'The perfect place to play hide-n-seek from the law.' _Kaity thought absently.

"Just give up Brent; we got this place surrounded, no way out." Kaity called. She heard a something moving behind her, she turned to look and got a smack in the face by an inch thick tube suspended by rope. The female Chameleon hit the ground hard. Kaity sat up and look directly into a gun. She looked beyond the pistol and found Brent with a finger on the trigger.

"Don't move." He grinned.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle ran quickly into the front and searched the immediate area; no one but her. A loud _CLANG_ grabbed her attention. _'Sounded somewhere farther back.' _Waffle thought and followed the echo. She turned a corner and gasped. Kaity was standing with a large hand rested on her shoulder. She stared at Waffle, unmoving. Behind her was Brent, holding a gun and Kaity. _'He's using her as a shield!'_ Waffle thought angrily.

"Waffle, shoot him." Kaity commanded.

"Wha-huh?" Waffle asked

"Shoot him."

"But I might hit you!"

"I don't care, just kill this guy!"

"Yeah, come on Waffle, try and shoot me." Brent said.

"Shut up! Don't talk to her!" Kaity yelled, trying to twist herself to face her captor.

"Ya know, I can kill her before your bullet reaches me." Brent told Waffle.

"Shut up! Waffle, shoot him!" Kaity said aggressively.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Waffle said.

"Come on, shoot me! I dare ya!" Brent called; he was getting crazy now and waving around his gun.

"I told you to shut up! And stop waving that thing around!" Kaity said.

"Shut up! I can kill you whenever I want." Brent giggled.

"Waffle; shoot, now!" Kaity yelled. Waffle aimed the gun carefully and got ready to pull the trigger when two things happened. The first thing is Brent picked Kaity up to better shield himself. The second thing is that Brent fell to the floor after a _BANG_ filled the air. Waffle stood amazed. Brent lay on the ground. Kaity turned around and looked at the body.

"That's some sharp-shootin Espio, nearly took him face clean off." She said, examining the messed up face of her previous captor. Espio walked over holding the gun that Vector had before held.

"Well, what can I say? I'm accurate." Espio shrugged. Waffle looked over confused. "What happened?" she asked.

"You did great holding the creep off Waffle." Espio said, trying to switch subjects. Waffle blushed.

"Aw, it was nothin." She said sheepishly.

"Well, we got the other guy down there just fine," Vector said, coming up next to Waffle. "Now how we gonna explain this?" he asked.

"Simple, we were assaulted and acted accordingly. I mean, technically it's true." Waffle said. Charmy flew in and looked at the body.

"Whoa, who did that?" Charmy asked.

"Espio." Vector said. "Okay guys, we gotta tell the police where the body is and what happened."

"We'll take care of that." Kaity said, pulling Waffle with her to the nearest phone.

**æ♥²\░**

Before Waffle could pick up the phone, Kaity stopped her.

"Um...Waffle, thanks back there." Kaity said.

"For what?" Waffle asked.

"For not shooting when I told you to."

"Why?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, I wanted this guy in jail and I guess that's all I could think about, and put myself in danger. But you kept a level head; you thought everything through before you made a move."

"No problem, someone's gotta watch out for you when you loose it." Waffle said taking the phone off the cradle and phoning the police.

**æ♥²\░**

After the police got statements from the Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity the five set off for their homes.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Waffle asked once they got back to their apartment and was sitting on their balcony in the cool air.

"I guess. But never again." Kaity replied.

"You got that right." Waffle laughed.

It was quiet for a moment before Kaity broke the silence.

"Well, I'm turnin in for the night." She yawned. "G'night."

"Night." Waffle said and went into her own bed room.

**I'm almost done with this fic. The next story, which I haven't thought of yet, will be the VERY last one in this series. That is all.**


	18. Don't Always Believe

**WOOT! New story! Espio, Vector, and Charmy (C) Sega, This idea is (C) Waffle the Fox and Gosho Aoyama. (Sorry, no Waffle and Kaity this time)**

**Don't Always Believe**

Chapter 1: Murder or Suicide?

The Chaotix looked around the crime scene, on a not-so-busy street.

"Nice place to commit suicide." Espio remarked sarcastically. Looking at the head wound.

"Don't get why he'd do it, he's high in the government and a well-respected democrat." Vector said shaking his head. Espio examined the scene, the gun was in the victim's hand, a single shot to the head, and it looked like a suicide to him. But, if you've ever worked with the Chaotix or dealt with their kinds of cases, you'd have the same feeling they had about this man that was now lying dead on the empty street.

"You seem to know about this man, Vector, who is he?" Espio asked.

"His name is Rick Pope; he was pretty high by government standards of this world."

"What rank was he?"

"The presidents best friend."

"Second best rank in this world. Anything else?"

"Had a fiancé, and his whole life ahead of him."

"So, this man, Rick Pope, he's got a would-be wife, very famous and rich and he kills himself?"

"Seems like it huh?" Vector said with a weak smile. Espio nodded and turned to watch Charmy. Charmy was examining the area looking for any blood that was sprayed away from where they had found the body or other evidence that could be useful in the case.

"Nothin over here!" Charmy called as he flew back to his reptilian teammates.

"It's gotta be a suicide." Espio said. Vector nodded his head in agreement.

"So then why do I feel like there's more to this then meets the eye?" Espio asked.

"That's why we're on the case pal." Vector said, putting one arm on Espio's shoulder.

"Yeah! We're gonna solve the case and gets lots a money!" Charmy said excitedly. Espio nodded.

"It could be a murder still, remember that guy that shot people directly in the head to fake a suicide?"

"Yeah, but he was put away." Vector said. "Plus, this guy left a suicide note." Vector handed Espio a letter crudely written on a napkin with a curly design around the border. The note read: _I, Rick Pope, have taken myself away from our cruel and misery-filled world in hopes of finding happiness in the after-life. I have made this decision for my wife and family both whom have shown an aggressive hate for me and I have no doubt that they would like nothing more then to rid themselves of me._

Espio looked over to Vector questioningly. "So he kills himself 'cause he thinks his family hates him?" he asked.

Vector nodded "Weird huh?"

"How did his family react when they found out?"

"Dunno, we're gonna go tell 'em right now; they live not too far." Vector said. Espio stood up and brushed to dust off his knees and followed close behind Vector and Charmy.

**Yay! I'm so happy! I finally decided not to be lazy and write this story! Please R&R!**


	19. Meeting the Family

**Finally up! Chapter one of this story for (C)**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

The Chaotix arrived at Rick Pope's house and knocked on the door. The door swung open almost immediately after. A woman with bleached blond hair answered the door, she stared coldly at the Chaotix.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Um, Miss. Pope?" Vector asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Um...your son, Rick, was just found dead." Vector said. Mrs. Pope was silent for a moment before talking.

"Good." She said calmly.

"You're not concerned or unhappy or anything?" Vector asked in disbelief.

"Tsh, no. He was a screw up. He was always a screw up." Mrs. Pope replied before slamming the door.

"Nice lady." Espio remarked.

"She doesn't even like her son. Said he was a screw up." Vector said.

"What does 'screw up' mean Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Maybe he did or didn't do something that everyone else in that family had or had not done." Espio suggested. Vector shrugged.

"Vector, what does 'screw up' mean?" Charmy asked again, tugging on Vector's arm.

"Means that this guy wasn't the same as his family and they hate 'im for it."

"Oh..." Charmy said quietly. "Am I a screw up Vector?"

"No, course not!" Vector said quickly. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I'm different from you and Espio."

"So? None of us act the same Charmy." Vector said.

"Yeah, I guess." Charmy said looking down to the ground he hovered two feet above.

**æ♥²\░**

"Well, that's one positive for family, now let's see about the wife." Espio said. He pushed open the door of an interrogation room of the Station Square Police Department. A tall thin woman with blond brown hair sat in a seat. She wore a long glittering red dress. As the Chaotix entered, she looked up at the three detectives.

"What happened? Who killed Rick?" the woman asked frantically.

"Ma'am, settle down, we don't know anything yet." Vector said.

"What's your name?" Espio asked. The woman looked from Espio to Vector and back to Espio.

"My name is Kathrin Dollis." She answered. The Chaotix already knew who the woman was as soon as they came in; she was a famous singer and actress.

"Okay, and you and Rick were going to be married?" Espio asked.

Kathrin smiled. "Yes, we were going to be married in two months." She said, proudly showing the Chaotix the engagement ring on her finger. Vector whistled.

"That's some rock." He said. And it was true, the diamond on her finger was at least three-fourths the size of a person's fingernail with small emeralds and sapphires surrounding it. She smiled again.

"Rick used all his savings to get it." She said, admiring the jeweled ring.

"You and Rick loved each other very much?" Espio asked.

"Yes, we were never separated, we ate together, he would sometimes came t work with me, and sometimes we stayed at each others houses, watched movies-"

"Okay, that's enough. We get it." Espio said hurriedly. "Um, anything else about Rick? Like maybe he had enemies, a jealous wife, anything?"

"His ex would come over from time to time or leave messages on his answering machine."

"What would she say usually?"

"Sometimes she asked him to come back to her or she would threaten to kill him."

"And that was all?"

"All I ever heard."

"Mm hm, well, thanks for your time, if we find anything, we'll let you know." Espio said standing up, followed by Vector and Charmy.

"So we can assume he did kill himself over his wife and family?" Vector asked.

"Let's go see this other wife first." Espio said.

**Jeez, sorry this took so long to put out. The next chapter should be coming soon.**


	20. About Rick Pope

**Chapter 1 of this story for (C). And I KNOW the chapter title sucks!**

Chapter 3: About Rick Pope

Espio, Vector and Charmy came to a small house just out of Station Square city limits. Vector knocked on the door. Minutes later, the green door opened. A tall, frail looking woman looked back at Vector.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Miss. Borah?" Vector asked.

"Yes, that's me." She replied.

"I'm detective Vector, and this is my team. We're investigating your ex's suicide."

"Rick?"

"Yes. Can you tell us anything about him?"

"He was a very nice man, and he loved life, but he was also a little too daring for me."

"In what way?"

"Well, once, he went skydiving and insisted I try too. And we went to Mexico while the running of the bulls was being done, he wore all red that day." At this, she smiled. "He was screaming at the bulls like crazy while I sat on top of a truck."

"And you don't know why he did all that?"

"It may have been to impress me. We were dating at the time. But he never seemed scared, actually, he seemed to enjoy all the danger of it."

"Anything else?"

"What else could there be?"

"Well enemies, someone who'd want to hurt him or you."

"Actually, he never said it, but I think he left me cause he was being threatened."

"What makes you think that?"

"I found some letters in his stuff and messages on the answering machine."

"Do you still have them?"

"Yes, I took them before Rick got home and the messages are still saved."

"Can we see them?"

"Of course; please, come in." She stepped aside and let the Chaotix into the house.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio leafed through the letters that Miss. Borah had brought out. Vector and Charmy listened to the messages, all threats of killing Rick. The voice was a either a deep-voiced female or high-pitched male.

"Did you ever hear Rick on the phone Miss Borah? Maybe he was threatened then?"

"Um, no, I didn't listen to his calls. And call me Cassie" Cassie Borah replied.

"I did." Everyone in the room turned toward a little girl, about ten, with light brown hair and in a long pink night gown, holding a teddy bear with one button eye hanging off of one thread keeping it connected to the bear's head. Cassie walked over to the girl.

"Emily, why are you still up honey?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." The small girl replied. She looked over to Vector. "There was a man on the phone telling Daddy that he would kill him if he didn't do something."

"Do you know what the man said?" Vector asked, crouching down to eye-level with the human girl. "What did he say exactly?"

"He said, 'I've done my part of the deal, now you have to do yours, or else I'll have the boys hunt you down and do away with you.'"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Is the only thing you ever heard of your daddy's talks?"

"No, a man came to the house before Daddy had to go away."

"What'd he look like?"

"He had brown hair, a black shirt, and green jeans."

"Could you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Yes. And he sounded like the man on the phone Daddy was talking to." Emily said now looking down to the ground. Vector smiled at the girl and walked into the kitchen after she had been put back in bed.

"Find anything Espio?" He asked the chameleon.

"Nothing note worthy in this bunch." Espio muttered. Vector looked at a small stack of letters sitting next to Espio.

"What're these?" he asked, flipping through the papers."

"Um, meetings, restaurants, friends, that kind of thing."

"So his schedule?"

"More then that, his life."

"Wanna go a little deeper into that?"

"Read them. There are journal entries, meetings, everything he did, ate, talked to...This guy is freaky."

"There's a receipt in here too."

"What?"

"Check it out." Vector handed Espio a receipt. Espio scanned it then he looked up to Vector.

"The same day as the killing and only two blocks away from the scene." Espio said. Vector nodded. "So, we're gonna go check it out, right?" Espio said. Vector nodded again.

"Hey, d'you see Charmy?" Vector asked.

"I thought he was with you." Espio said, now looking back up at Vector. Just then, Charmy came into the room.

"Hey guys!" he smiled.

"Where were you?" Espio asked.

"Playing with Emily."

"Why?" Vector asked.

"She seemed lonely, and she told me a bunch of cool stories. I'll tell you 'em later." Charmy promised.

"Whatever, Charmy, we're going to be out for a while longer." Espio said.

"Or, we could just go in the morning." Vector suggested.

"Yeah, let's go in the morning! I don't feel like running around anymore." Charmy agreed. Espio shrugged and nodded.

"Alright fine." Espio said. Cassie walked into the room and looked to the three detectives.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, could we borrow these for the investigation?" Vector asked, holding the papers Espio had neatly stacked next to him.

"Um, sure, go ahead." Miss. Borah said. The Chaotix walked out of the house and back toward their agency.

"She seemed nice." Espio said. "But looks can be deceiving."

"Right, so we'll find what we need tomorrow." Vector said.

**...I have nothing to say.**


	21. Bird Man?

**Chapter 1 of _this_ story has (C).**

Chapter 4: Bird Man?

The Chaotix walked into Bob's Diner, a local restaurant, the one Rick was at before his killing. The three slid into one of the booths and examined to place, a counter with spinning chairs in front of it, several more booths apart from their own, the floor was covered with light blue and green tiles, now barely recognizable from years, of being stepped on, age, and lights shining down on them. Speaking of lights, the light in the restaurant was moderately dull. A curly haired blond strode over to the Chaotix's table and smiled at the three.

"What can I get for you boys?" She asked.

"Some coffee for me and some juice for the kid." Vector said. The woman nodded and looked to Espio.

"And you sir?"

Up till then, Espio had been a kind of thinking trace, like his meditation, he blocked out the world around him and stayed in his own little world. Now he looked up to the woman and shook his head "Nothing." He replied simply. She wrote down the orders and walked to the kitchen to fill the orders. Vector unrolled the silverware from the napkin and showed Espio and Charmy.

"Look familiar?" he asked.

"So we know he was here." Espio said.

"Maybe, let's as around, some a these people might be regulars 'round here." Vector replied. The waitress brought out Vector's and Charmy's drinks. "Excuse me miss, did you seen this man here yesterday?" Vector asked, showing her a picture.

"Oh yes, he defiantly looks familiar, but I can't say from where." She said examining the picture. A teenaged boy with black hair and blue eyes came out from behind the counter and over to the Chaotix and waitress.

"Um, Debbie, there's a problem and Rob needs your help." He said, his voice was pre-mature and loud.

"One minute Rayon, I'm tryin to remember this man." Debbie replied, still concentrating on the photo. Now Rayon looked at it and his face lit up.

"That's Bird Man!" He said excitedly.

"That's it! Bird Man!"

"Bird Man?" Espio asked.

"Yes, he came down every now and then and entertained the kids. He'd make bird noises such." Debbie explained.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Rayon smiled.

"Why, somethin happen?" Debbie asked.

"Well, actually, he was found dead yesterday." Vector said. "The police think it's a suicide."

"That's awful; he was always so happy and nice. He just doesn't seem like that type of person."

"How did you meet him?"

"He just came in one day, asked for me by name, and since then he's been coming in and makin bird sounds for the kids that come here."

"And you didn't know him before then?"

"No, it was kinda scary to me that he knew my name."

"I see." Vector nodded. Debbie and Rayon left after, leaving the three detectives to talk.

"So he was here that day." Charmy said. His teammates nodded. "So what's next?"

"We could go to his house and look around, might have evidence to help us along." Vector shrugged.

**This chapter looked soooooooo much longer in the word document...**


	22. A Piece to the Puzzle

**(C) for _this_ story are in chapter 1 of _this_ story. And yeah, I know the chapter title is stupid!**

Chapter 5: A Piece to the Puzzle

Vector pawed through plies of things in Rick's bedroom. Espio walked in from Rick's study.

"You're never going to find anything if you keep looking like that." Espio said. Vector shrugged and continued looking.

"Here's something." He said suddenly, producing a manila folder from a stack of clothes, files, watches, and other things that were thrown in a pile.

"He's not a tidy person, I'd expect different from someone like him." Espio muttered as he looked around the cluttered room for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Check this out." Vector said and showed Espio the folder. He looked into the folder and flipped through the papers, pictures, and stuff then looked to Vector holding a picture for him to see.

"Look at the angel of this one, he'd have to be up pretty high. Like the top of a building in the making maybe?" Espio pondered. Vector nodded a reply.

"Let's look for more files like this; Rick may have an unhealthy habit of stalking women." Vector said. Charmy flew in carrying a small pile of folders similar to the one Vector had just found. "Good Work Charmy."

"Well, we may have found a motivation for suicide." Espio said.

Vector looked oddly at his chameleon friend "And that would be...?"

"This note, someone found out about his "hobby" and threatened to tell the press. Not the best for someone like him."

"Maybe that's why these folders are the only orderly thing in this room?"

"Try this whole house." Charmy said.

"Alright, so he messed trashed his house to hide the folders from whoever was threatening him.

"They could've used it as blackmail if they wanted to." Espio whispered.

"And why's that?

"Recognize any of these women?" Vector stared hard at the pictures then his eyes widened.

"They were all murder victims of the same guy."

"Right, so someone knew, an accomplice maybe, and threatened to turn him in."

"And the press?"

"What ever goes on with the police goes on with the papers Vector. He could've been driven to kill himself."

"Yeah, and that one lady said he wasn't afraid of anything." Charmy chimed in. Espio and Vector exchanged a knowing glance.

Espio nodded, "Right, not afraid of anything...including killing."

**Wow, this is turning into one of the longer stories here...Oooo what'do they know?**


	23. Several Findings and a Fight

**Gah, Sorry this took so long , I couldn't find what I needed for this chapter but I found it. (C) on chapter 1 of _this_****story.**

Chapter 6: Several Findings and a Fight

Vector studied the files, reading and looking at everything. "Twenty. Twenty victims total." He sighed. "It's gonna be a _long_ night boys."

"I'm so sure." Espio remarked absently. "Hey, check this out." Vector and Charmy came over to the computer looking at a Wikipedia file.

"And what are we looking at?" Vector asked. Charmy looked to the top of the page for the answer.

"Psychopathic Personality? What's that?" he asked.

"It's a person with a personality disorder. Most are anti-social and can't feel certain things at times a normal person would." Espio explained.

"Like when?"

"Like if a person fell off a building, they'd be terrified. But these people, they don't panic, they just keep calm and find a way out."

"All of them?"

"Well, no, only the ones with a reduced startle response."

"And that would be...?"

"If a normal person was put into something like that, their eyes would open wider and blink harder; it's an increase of blink magnitude." Vector explained.

"Oh, I see." Charmy beamed.

"Learn something new everyday, eh Vector?" Espio said turning back to the computer.

"Only when we're around." Vector replied. "But what you're sayin is that Rick was a psychopath?"

"Basically, yes."

"That could be why he family hates him. They resent him 'cause he's brave all the time."

"Kinda a strange thing to be hated for." Charmy cut in.

"I agree," Espio added. "Anything in the files Vector?"

"Nothin proving him as the killer." Vector shrugged.

"At least we know he wouldn't be afraid to do it." Espio muttered.

"So he would 'a been killed anyway; that many people is a death sentence."

"Only if the S.S.P.D. catches you."

"Now we just gotta find who's blackmailing 'im and get some answers."

"He wasn't being blackmailed." Charmy asked. The two reptiles looked over to the bee who was now looking through the files.

"You wanna share something with us?" Espio asked

"Emily told me stories. Remember I told you I was gonna tell ya?" Charmy nodded.

"Yes, you only mentioned it fifty times this morning." Vector said.

"Right, so I'll tell you now. Come on, sit down." Charmy ordered. Espio and Vector obediently sat on the hard wooden floor. "Okay, Emily said that she heard her mom threatening her dad over the phone the day before Mr. Pope died." Charmy began. Vector and Espio exchanged a glance and looked back to Charmy.

"What'd she say?" Vector asked.

"She said 'You cheating b-------, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I ever f---ing do. You and your f---ing b---- can both burn in h--- for all I care!'" Charmy told. Espio and Vector sat wide-eyed and mouth dropped on the floor. "What?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy..._never _say that _ever_ again." Espio said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're not a boss of me!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Both of you shut up!" Vector yelled.

"...he started it." Espio said, pointing an accusing finger at Charmy.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Vector growled. The two younger members got quiet. "Now both of you just...go to bed." Vector sighed, trying to calm down.

"What? Vector, I'm 16. I should be able to stay up later then Charmy." Espio protested.

"Why?" Charmy asked.

"So I can finish adult business without you getting in the way. Like this case."

"You're not an adult!"

"I'm more adult then you!"

"Am not!"

Are too!"

You can't drive a car."

"You can't ride your bike in the road."

"So, I don't want to."

"Both of you just go to bed." Vector hissed.

"But Vector--" Espio started.

"Now!!" Vector bellowed angrily. Espio and Charmy wasted no time fighting and rushed to their rooms. "And don't either one of you make me come in there." Vector called after them. He sighed and looked over the files again. If Charmy and Espio were still out with Vector instead of cowering in their beds, they might have seen a light bulb pop out of Vector's head and light up with a _ping!_

**æ♥²\░**

Vector pulled a half-asleep Espio out of his bed.

"Huh? What?" Espio yawned.

"Look at these, see anything similar in 'im? Vector asked. Espio looked at the pictures for a second. He head drooped and Vector shook him awake. "Espio, focus."

"It's three in the morning Vector, I can't focus right now."

"Whatever, just look." Vector said, shoving the file pictures in Espio's face.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"All these girls were Rick's girlfriends, some his fiancés. All except Debbie." Vector said. Espio was awake now and carefully looking over the information in the file.

"You're right."

"'Course I am."

"So why isn't his newest here?"

"Dunno, maybe she wasn't planned."

"Or maybe something else..." Espio looked to Vector knowingly "You look awful, how long've you been up?"

"From the time I woke up yesterday to now." Vector responded.

"Okay then, you tell Charmy yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good, go get some sleep and we'll wrap this case up in the morning."

"Sounds good to me." Vector yawned and headed to his room.

**They know something...I can feel it... The concluding chapter is next and coming soon!**


	24. Don't Always Believe: SOLVED

**Phew, my longest story ever! (C) on the 1st chapter of_ Don't Always Believe_ for this story. This is my final in this trilogy.**

Chapter 7: Don't Always Believe: SOLVED

The next morning, the Chaotix rushed down to Kathrin Dollis' house and knocked on the door. She answered almost instantly.

"Oh detectives, I'm so glad to see you, have you found the one who killed Rick?" She asked, today she was wearing a tight-fitting pink top and ankle length jeans that showed her curvy figure.

"Yes ma'am we have." Vector nodded. "You're gonna need to come down to the station with us." Espio grabbed Kathrin's arm and led her toward the Police department.

**æ♥²\░**

"You're assumption is ludicrous detectives, I didn't kill Rick." Kathrin insisted.

"And who says we're assuming you did it?" Espio asked. They all switched to interrogation mode. Before Mrs. Dollis could respond, Vector slapped down six manila folders in front of Kathrin, who looked at them.

"All of Rick's past girlfriends, and he already had his next planned cause his other girlfriends had a habit of being murdered." Vector said. "But something stopped him from going with this one." Vector pointed to a picture of Debbie, "Maybe he decided he didn't like her when she didn't talk to him much when he went into her work. Maybe he just stopped loving her. Or maybe, you came into his life."

"What?" Kathrin snorted

"Yeah, that could be it." Espio said, "Or maybe it's because you threatened to kill Rick's ex-wife and child if he didn't go steady with you." Espio accused.

"That's crazy!"

"Or are you?"

"Huh?"

"Rick was a successful man, had his pick of any girl he wanted. But you wanted to be his, didn't you?" Espio asked. Kathrin said nothing. "And you see him with all these dumpy and middle class women instead of with you, a high class woman with every other man in the palm of her hand."

"No, no, that's not true."

"Yes it is and you know it."

"No it's not."

"Oh come on, you just had to be jealous, seeing this renowned man with anybody but you just killed you didn't it?"

"No! No! He loved me for me! For me!"

"Right, sure he did. Or maybe you found a picture of Debbie the waitress and a file and knew what was gonna happen next, you we're gone and Debbie moves in and takes him right out from under your nose." Espio said.

"That b-------! He was gonna ruin everything with that dumpy little nobody!" Kathrin's face turned red as she screamed in rage. Espio took a small step back.

"So you killed him when the threat didn't work, right?" She looked over to Vector, who had just spoken.

"No, no, it was a suicide, remember?"

"Ah, that's what we thought...until we looked closer at the shot wound and found there was no burn around the wound."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, ya see Mrs.; when someone commits suicide, the shoot themselves at close range; leaving a burn around the wound cause of a short distance." Vector explained.

"You...you can't do this to me," Kathrin exclaimed as Espio handcuffed her, "Don't you know who I am!?!?!? I'm Kathrin Dollis!" she yelled while being dragged away, repeatedly yelling her name loudly for all to hear.

**æ♥²\░**

The Chaotix walked out of the police station, with Vector counting the reward money.

"Don't think many people will like her anymore." Vector said.

"Well, I'm sure she'll get her pick of men in prison, all scum, just like her." Espio responded.

"Not to mention how popular she'll be with the other bad guys." Charmy added.

**I'd like to thank all the people who helped me and supported me through this extencivly long project. You know who you are.**

**And now, IT'S OVER!**


End file.
